VOODOO!
by sheilabes
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to New Orleans to help an old friend of Dean's, but things are not as they seem and soon the brothers find themselves targets of a voodoo priest.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. I am posting my new ff entitled VOODOO.. I had chapter one already on but I've decided to make some changes to the story, so I pulled it. I have no idea what I'm doing, I want everyone to know that up front. I am a total moron when it comes to the this site, so ya'll bear with me. I want to thank Carocali for all her help in getting this up. I want to thank her for proofing my story for me also. I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review. It's very important to me. I hope you enjoy. I've enjoyed several stories on here already and can't wait to read more.

sheila

Fan Fic

Supernatural

VOODOO!

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean sat at a bar on Bourbon Street drinking a beer. They talk about a new gig that Dean found for them. Sam was not happy, but listened to his brother anyway.

"Ok" said Sam, "Why are we even here Dean?"

"Well, you remember when I first came to see you at your apartment?"

"Yes, I remember," replied Sam. "How could I forget? You came into my apartment in the middle of the night without knocking. You scared the crap out of me, dude."

"Forget about that for a minute, OK," Dean continued, sipping his beer. "Remember when we went outside to talk about dad and I told you that I was on a hunting trip by myself?"

"Yeah. It was something about voodoo and you went alone. Will you please get to the point?"

"I'm getting there dude. Just listen," stated Dean. "This morning I got a text message on my phone from the guy I helped. His name is Frank, and he sounded scared."

"What's he scared of?" asked Sam

"He said that a friend of his just up and killed himself, out of the blue for no reason," answered Dean.

"People don't just don't kill themselves for no reason. There has to be one."

"Frank said that his friend was a happy go lucky man and would never do anything like that." He leaned into Sam. "He said that someone or some_thing_ caused his friend to die. I want to go help him man. We've looked into less."

Sam thought over the story. "Let's go see what we can do."

Sam and Dean left the bar and drove for about an hour to Frank's house. They arrived and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Dean's old friend.

"Hey Frank," said Dean, shaking the man's hand, "How are you man?"

"I'm ok I guess," remarked Frank, inviting them in.

Dean introduced Sam. "Frank, this is my brother Sam," he said. Frank shook hands with Sam.

"Hi" said Sam.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Frank asked.

"Sounds good," said Dean and they followed him back into his kitchen where he made coffee. They sat down at the table.

Dean took a sip of coffee, ready to hear the story. "Tell us what happened. What's going on?"

"Voodoo" said Frank. "That's what's going on." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Tell us," said Sam, anxious to hear the tale.

"My friend Tyler was a reporter for the New Orleans Times. He was doing this story on a man named Papa Theodore. This guy is a real peace of work," remarked Frank, taking in their expressions. "He is big into the occult and voodoo. I think he's like a priest or something, anyway, he's bad news. The locals are afraid of him. I think he's killed some people and Tyler was working on exposing him, but before he could, he died."

"But I thought you said that he killed himself," queried Dean.

"No," said Frank, "I said that people are _saying_ that he killed himself, but I think that Papa Theodore caused him to kill himself."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam getting more intrigued. He also had a bad feeling but didn't say anything.

"Tyler was about to go to the police with some information that would put Papa Theodore away for good," continued Frank, "but three nights ago he came to see me first. He wasn't acting right. He was real spooked, so we talked awhile. He said that the night before, right after he ate supper he went to sleep and had this really bad dream."

"About what," the boys asked in unison.

Frank looked at the two, taking in the scene. "He said it was about demons and it scared him good. The next morning he woke up with this awful headache. He went over to his window to open his curtains to get some fresh air. Then he saw it."

"Saw what," Sam asked. The bad feeling he was having was getting stronger, but still he decided not to say anything to Dean. It was just a feeling.

"Tyler said that hanging from his window was the head of a freshly killed boar." Frank shivered at the comment. "There was blood everywhere. It really scared him. He said he thought that someone put something in his food to cause him to have that dream, and also to keep him from waking up while they hung that thing outside his window."

Dean blew out a breath and looked at his brother. "I think I'm gonna need something stronger than this coffee dude," Frank got up and got Dean a beer.

"That is one of the signs of voodoo," said Sam, jumping into research mode. "The boar meant that your friend had been marked for death.."

"That's what I figured too," said Frank returning to his seat. "He told me that he wanted to show me something, so that if anything happened to him, I could take the stuff he found to the police. I told him nothing was going to happen to him but he shrugged me off and said he would be right back." The man paused and looked them in the eyes. "He went out to his car, but he never came back."

"What do you mean he never came back," said Dean.

"Just what I said. He never came back. After a few minutes I looked outside and saw him standing next to his car with the door open, just staring inside. He wasn't moving so I went out to check on him." Frank continued the story, seeming lost in his words. "I called his name but he didn't answer. I went over to his car and called him again, but he still wouldn't answer. I looked inside the car to see what he was staring at."

"What was it," asked Sam.

"It was a doll and it was lying on the front seat of his car."

"What kind of doll," inquired Dean.

"It looked like one of those voodoo dolls," recalled Frank. "It had Tyler's face and there was a pin sticking out of its head. I tried to get Tyler to come away from the car but he wouldn't budge. It was almost like he was in some kind of trance. I grabbed his arm to pull him away from the car but he just looked at me. He was scared man, real scared."

"What happened next?" asked Sam with even more unease.

"He looked at me with fear in his eyes. He asked me if I heard the music," answered Frank, thinking through the moment. "I told him I didn't hear anything, that there was nothing there, but he insisted that he heard music and that Papa Theodore was coming after him. I tried to grab his arm again, but this time when he looked at me, it was like he didn't know me. He looked right through me at somebody else. He didn't recognize me." The man shook his head in disbelief. "Suddenly, he screamed, grabbed his head and ran across the road to the cliff. I took off running after him, but it was too late. I didn't reach him in time and he fell to his death." Frank put his head in his hands, pushing back the pain. "I looked over and he was lying at the bottom of the cliff. The doll was lying on his chest, but I swear Dean, we never took the doll out of the car! There was no way it could have gotten there." He looked from Sam to Dean, hoping for some answers. "Everybody said that he killed himself, but know better. I saw it and he was killed!"

The Winchester boys listened, absorbing the story. Dean was the first to comment. "Here's what you're going to do. You're gonna stay right here at your house and your not gonna go anywhere. Sam and I are going to take care of this."

Frank smiled and released the breath he was holding. "Thanks."

Dean looked over at Sam. His brother was sitting in a chair staring off into space. "Sam! You ok man."

Sam shook his head to clear his mind. "Yeah, I'm ok," he said to Dean. "I just zoned out for a minute."

Dean looked at his brother with a little concern and said, "Well come back to earth. Ok." Sam looked at Dean and gave a quick smile.

They finished up their beverages and headed to the door, reassuring Frank that everything would be ok and that they would be in touch. Frank watched them go, but didn't say anything, but then he grinned wickedly at the door. "I hope you're pleased with me Papa," he said, "because I'm delivering them right into your hands. I know I'll be rewarded for this." Frank laughed evilly.

On the other side of the city, miles away from Frank, Papa Theodore was preparing his altar. "Oh yes Frank, I'm very pleased with you. You're doing your job well." Papa Theodore walked over to the altar. There on top between the skull, candles and incense were pictures of Sam and Dean Winchester. Papa Theodore looked at the picture of Dean. "You should have stayed away son! You should have never come back here." He picked up the picture of Sam. "And you, you should have stayed at school and lived that normal life that you want so badly. My master has marked both of you for death! He will have his sacrifice! Neither of you will leave this city alive!" Papa Theodore threw back his head and laughed hideously as the master's plan began to take form. The brothers were right where he wanted them and there would be no escape this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. It's me again. I'm still dumb when it comes to how to post on this site, but I'm having a ball trying to find out. I hope everyone has liked my ff. so far. I'm posting chapter 2. Please read and review.

sheila

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean headed back to their motel room. Dean looked over at Sam. _He's just staring off into space. _ Dean turned down the music on the radio and looked at Sam. "Man, are you sure you're ok," asked Dean.

"I told you I'm fine. Why?" answered Sam.

"I don't know," said Dean. "It's just that you've never zoned out like that before."

"Look, it's nothing ok. I just got to thinking about something, that's all." Dean continued to look at his brother. "I'm fine" said Sam.

"Ok," began Dean, "tell me what you were thinking about."

Sam sat there a few minutes and tried to think. "That's funny," he said, "I can't remember."

"Yeah," retorted Dean, funny."

Sam laughed at his brother. "Quit worrying about me. I'm ok."

Dean let it go, but he was worried about his brother. He knew something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

After Sam and Dean got a bite to eat, they went up to their room. They settled in after their meal when they heard a knock at their door. The brothers looked at each other and Sam went to answer it, but when he opened the door there was no one there. Sam frowned and shrugged. He was just about to close the door and he looked down to notice a note on the ground. He bent to pick it up and shut the door. The note was folded in half. Sam opened it to read it, then he gave it to Dean to read.

_I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! COME TO THE WOODS AT MIDNIGHT AND COME ALONE!_

The note was written in red and had no signature. Sam grinned. "Well, what do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think?"

"Just what I said. What do you think," requested Sam again.

Dean looked at his baby brother. "No way, we're not going, forget it!"

"What do you mean forget it, Dean, we could find some answers."

"Yeah, we could," said Dean getting up from the bed, "or we could be walking into a trap." _Sam sure isn't acting right. _

"What?" asked Sam, seeing the puzzled look on his brother's face.

"Nothing" answered Dean in a worried tone. "You sure are all gung ho all of a sudden bro. We have no idea what we would be walking into."

"Look we're supposed to be here to help your friend, Dean, so let's help! That is the reason we're here right? So what's taking so long," questioned Sam, a bit irritated.

"Because, we don't know what's out there yet. We have to be careful. It could be a trap," replied Dean

"Whatever!" said Sam getting up. "I'm going whether you go or not!"

"No, you're not! Not until we know a little bit more about what's going on! Just forget it!"

"You're giving orders again Dean and I don't like it!" He started to walk away but Dean grabbed his arm.

Dean looked at Sam with concern in his eyes. "Sam, man, what's with you today. You haven't acted like this in awhile."

Sam jerked his arm away from Dean. "Acted like what?"

"You're acting like your mad at the world again dude. What's with you?"

"I told you I was ok," fired Sam and he started to walk out of the room again.

"No man, your not ok, and you're not going anywhere until we figure this out!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm again as he tried to walk out.

"Let go of me Dean." he said in a low voice.

"No! Something is wrong!" Sam jerked his arm away from Dean again and shoved him. Dean stumbled backwards and Sam stormed out of the room. He got into Deans car and sped away. Dean ran out of the room in time to see Sam screech out of the parking lot.

"Son of a..." Dean said brushing himself off. "Shit, I know one thing, if there is nothing wrong with him I swear I'm gonna kick his ass." There was a gnawing unease in his belly for his brother. Something was wrong with Sam. Dean ran back in the motel room to get his duffel bag and his weapons that he had gotten out of the car earlier. Now he just needed to find some means of transportation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone. I'm still a dunce when it comes to this site. I hope you like my ff so far. I've really enjoyed writing it. I can't wait for this to get up on the board. I hope that one day soon, I will be able to post here without freaking out. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Please tell me what you think so far. Please review. It's important to me. LOL

sheila

Chapter 3

The impala pulled up to the edge of the woods. Sam got out of the car and went to the edge, as the note instructed. Suddenly, a man came barreling toward him and he didn't look too happy. Sam turned around to run, but there behind him was another man and he was carrying a large machete. Sam raised his hands, palms out, and the guy with the machete motioned for him to enter the woods. Without a word Sam did as he was told, all the while wishing that he had listened to his brother. This was a trap and Dean had recognized it. Sam couldn't understand why he didn't. He had always been the cautious one, but this time he walked right into it.

Dean pulled up in a stolen car and arrived at the edge of the woods just in time to see Sam being let into the woods with two armed men. "Shit," he said. "I knew it! I just knew it! Yeah, I'm definitely going to kick his ass!" Dean went back to the car to get some more weapons and his EMF meter, just in case. He entered the woods hoping that he didn't alert the men that had Sam.

The two men led Sam to a clearing in the middle of the woods, where a figure stood waiting. The man turned and he saw Papa Theodore. Sam recognized him from a picture that he had seen. He knew he was in trouble. In the circle Sam heard music and saw dancing. All of a sudden that feeling of dread came over him again. Papa Theodore walked over to Sam and sneered. "You and your brother should not have come!" He threw some type of powder into Sam's face. Sam fell to the ground gasping for breath. The priest leaned over him and said, "Now, you belong to me!" Papa Theodore laughed a hideous laugh. "When I call you will obey. You will not be able to resist." It was the last thing Sam heard before he passed out.

Dean followed Sam at a distance trying to mask that he was there, but when he got to the clearing it was empty. The men were gone. The only one there was Sam, lying unconscious in the clearing. "SAM," yelled Dean and ran over to his brother. He looked around again but there was no one else there. It was as if the others had vanished into thin air. He rushed over to Sam and knelt beside him. Sam was unconscious but he was breathing. "SAM! SAM! Come on and wake up now" said a desperate Dean. "Come on now, open your eyes and talk to me!"

"What happened" Sam said groggily. "Where am I?"

"What? You don't remember?" asked Dean.

"No." answered Sam. "I don't remember anything after we went into Frank's house." Dean just looked at Sam.

Dean knew they were in trouble. "Come on, let's get you back to the motel room." He helped Sam to his feet. He swayed and Dean put a supportive arm around his brother's waist while putting Sam's arm around his shoulder. "Are you ok?" asked Dean.

"Yeah" said Sam, struggling to walk, "I think so. Just don't let go ok."

"No way. I won't let you go. I'm right here." said Dean. Dean fished in Sam's pocket for the keys to the impala and shuffled him in. They got back to the motel room and Dean filled Sam in on everything that had happened since they had left Frank's house.

Sam looked at his brother like he had grown two heads. "I don't remember any of that," he retorted rubbing his eyes. "Dean, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I know you don't." said Dean patting his brother's shoulder. All of a sudden Sam grabbed his head and yelped in pain and Dean knew that this was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean got Sam to the bed and he finally fell asleep. Dean sat in a chair by his bed, staring at him. This was going to be the first night since they were reunited that Dean wouldn't sleep. Tonight he would watch out for his brother and make sure that he was ok. He would never let on to Sam know how worried he was about him. Even after they had gotten back from the woods and Dean filled Sam in on everything that had happened, Sam still wasn't acting right. He kept talking about how his head hurt and a couple of times he had gotten up to walk around unsteady on his feet.

_What had happened to him and where?_ They had not left each other's side since they had gotten into town except when Sam had left to go to those woods. _Why would he go off half cocked that way? That isn't like Sam. He's the cautious one. Why was he so angry and where did those armed men go?_ There were just too many questions that Dean had no answer for.

Sam was acting like he did at the asylum when Ellicott had messed with his mind. It couldn't be him though because Dean torched his bones and Sam returned to normal again. Dean rubbed his chest remembering how Sam had shot him with that rock salt. He winced as he thought about how Sam would have killed him if he had not unloaded that pistol. It wasn't Sam that had done that, it was Ellicott that had gained control of Sam's mind. He had caused Sam to do that.

Sam cried out and Dean looked over to where his brother was lying. Sam was tossing and turning fitfully like he was in the throes of some major battle. Dean shook his head and came over to where Sam was sleeping. He was about to wake him up when Sam settled down again. Dean let him sleep. _Is that it? Is something or someone controlling Sam again? Why?_ Suddenly Dean remembered Papa Theodore, but when could he have gotten to Sam?

Dean got up and went over to the table where Sam's computer was. He typed in "Papa Theodore" and hit search. While he was waiting for the site to load he looked over at his brother, who appeared to finally be sleeping peacefully. When the site came on he began to read. Papa Theodore was some kind of voodoo priest. There were a lot of unexplained deaths connected to him, but no one was ever able to prove that he was responsible. _That's about to change_. He yawned and laid his head back on the chair and fell asleep.

Dean woke with a start. He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep so easily. He said he was going to keep an eye on Sam. He was angry with himself. Dean looked over to Sam's bed, but it was empty. He continued to glance around the room "Sam. "Sam!"

"I'm in the shower", called Sam. Dean suddenly felt foolish. After a bit, Sam came out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." said Sam, drying his hair with the towel. "Really good, actually."

Dean cocked his head to one side and looked at his brother. "You do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I do." said Sam. Dean shook his head. He didn't believe that for a minute.

Just then Dean's cell phone rang. He rushed over to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Frank."

"Hey," said Dean and then it hit him. Sam started acting funny in Frank's house yesterday_. Does he have something to do with all this? _"What's going on Frank?"

"Nothing," said Frank in a worried tone. "I just hadn't heard from you and I was wondering why?"

"We got a little busy yesterday, but we're still looking into some things." Dean continued to watch Sam.

"Well ok" said Frank, "let me know what you find out."

"We will" said Dean and hung up the phone. He couldn't believe that Frank had anything to do with this. He sounded too concerned, so he let it go. Dean turned his attention back to Sam who was acting like a totally different person than he had yesterday. This bothered Dean even more. Sam had not mentioned what had happened last night, in fact, he was acting like nothing at all happened. He seemed almost animated which was also not like him. _No, I'm gonna keep my eyes on you awhile longer, little brother._

Frank went upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door to his closet. Inside were all kinds of occult paraphernalia. He had black candles, incense, skulls, anything that had to do with the occult. Frank lit one of the black candles and closed his eyes. "Papa, I know you can hear me."

A moment passed. "Yes, I can hear you my son," answered Papa Theodore. "You have done well. The master will be pleased."

"How much longer will I have to wait?" asked Frank anxiously.

"It will not be long," replied Papa Theodore. "Continue with the plan and you will be rewarded."

"Yes Papa, I will" said Frank and opened his eyes. They were glowing red. "_Your_ will Papa, _Your_ will" said Frank and laughed. He wasn't sure how he fit into the plan, he just did as he was instructed. Once Sam and Dean Winchester died, he would be rewarded. "I just have to be patient." said Frank. He blew out the candles and shut the door. He went downstairs and waited for the next phase to begin.

Papa Theodore was hard at work to fulfill his plan. He had already delivered the package to the diner at the brother's motel, for the next phase. He looked down at the two dolls in his hands. One looked like Sam and the other, like Dean. The dolls were stuck together with a pin through the heart. Papa Theodore laughed. "Soon master, you will have your sacrifice."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone. Here's chapter 5. I really hope you all are enjoying this ff. I have about 5 that I want to post here. I'm really enjoying writing and I love reading others work also. Please review and let me know what you think. It's really important to me .

Chapter 5

It was about 3pm and the boys were sitting in the diner at their motel eating supper. They had been looking for Papa Theodore all day, but nobody wanted to talk to them. Everyone was afraid. They were trying to decide what they needed to do next. All day long Sam acted more like himself and Dean began to relax a little. Neither had mentioned what had happened the day before.

"OK' said Sam taking a sip of his drink, "What next?"

"I don't know. Nobody wants to talk to us. I've run out of options." He played with the food on his plate.

"I know," said Sam as he finished his meal, "Me too."

The door to the diner opened and Frank walked in. He came and sat down with them at their table. "Well, have you found out anything?"

"No," said Dean with a hint of frustration, "we've asked everybody and nobody wants to talk about Papa Theodore."

"Yeah," said Frank. "I know what you mean. That's the same kind of response I've been getting."

Dean looked Frank in the eyes. "We're not going to give up Frank. Until we find this guy and stop him, we'll be right here."

"I appreciated it." said Frank. He looked at Sam and smiled, glancing at his plate. Sam looked back at Frank and that uneasy feeling started to come over him again, but he returned the smile. It was probably nothing.

"Well," said Frank rising from the chair, "I guess I'm gonna head home. Call if anything comes up ok."

"Yeah", said Sam, "We will." Frank left and the brothers continued to discuss what they were going to do next. Both decided to go back to the motel and get some rest. It was around 6pm when they left the diner.

Frank walked a couple of blocks to a bar that was just down the road from the diner. He went inside and to the back where Papa Theodore was waiting. "Sam ate all his food."

"Good," answered Papa Theodore. "Tonight, Sam Winchester's dreams will be very intense. When he wakes up in the morning, he will feel the full effects of that dream." Papa Theodore laughed wickedly.

"What's the dream Papa, can you tell me?" asked Frank, gazing at his master.

"Sam will see me. He will remember about last night," Papa Theodore began. "He will run over to me and I will be holding a box. He will place his hand on the box and look inside. The box will snap shut and prick his thumb." The man smiled. "Sam will begin having pains in his head and chest. When he wakes up, all the feelings that he had in his dreams will be there. He won't be able to shake them off." Papa turned from Frank and looked around the room. "The younger brother will find anger again, and as the day goes on, his anger will turn to the older brother. The younger will kill the older. He won't be able to resist. Then the younger one will kill himself," he said to Frank who listened with his eyes wide open. "This will take place at the master's altar and the master will then reward us." He quickly turned from where he was standing, "I have to leave now. I have to go and prepare the sacrifice," finished Papa Theodore and left the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope everyone likes it. I'll post more as soon as I can. I really appreciate the reviews, and I think I'm finally beginning to figure out this site.

Anyway, please continue to review. It is important what people think.

sheila

Chapter 6

The clock read midnight as Sam and Dean sat on the bed in the motel going over what they were going to do next. As the brothers talked Sam grabbed his head and cried out. Dean looked at him. "Sammy, you ok!"

"Yeah, I'm ok" said Sam, rubbing his temples.

"You sure?"

"It's just that I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Get some sleep" said Dean, kicking into protector mode.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good idea," he agreed and climbed in his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

Dean looked at his brother. "Not again," he said to himself and lay down on his bed. After about 30 minutes Dean fell asleep and Sam began to toss and turn.

Papa Theodore was in his secret room and he began to hum. "You are very smart master. It's going to be a very long night for the Winchester brothers," said Papa Theodore to his deity. "It's going to be their last. There will be no escape."

Sam coughed several times and continued with the unrest. Papa Theodore began to chant. He passed the doll that looked like Sam through a candle flame. He repeated this process several times as he continues to chant. Sam sweats and shakes his right hand. In the dream he pricked his thumb on Papa Theodore's box and it is throbbing.

Papa Theodore rang a bell and spoke in another language. 'LLAMA, SHAMA TOMA," he chanted. He hit the Sam doll in the head with a bell causing it to ring.

Sam's head began to hurt.

Papa Theodore continued to chant. "TOMA! SHULA! SACCA!" and stuck a pin into the Sam doll's chest.

Sam jumped in his sleep and held his chest unable to breathe. He began gasping for air as he grabbed at his throat.

EEVA! BAMBAN! ASCALETI!" continued Papa Theodore. He hit the Sam doll in the head again and again stuck another pin in the doll's chest.

Sam is overwhelmed with the pain in his head and chest.

"BOOMYA ! SOMBE! LLAMA! SENCONTE," continued Papa Theodore as he passed the doll through the fire again. His eyes dancing with the flames. "YOU WILL OBEY! YOU WILL OBEY!" Papa Theodore finished his spell and laughed evilly.

Sam woke with a start. He held his head in his hands, trying to stop the pounding headache. His chest and thumb were also hurting. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did. _Maybe I slept wrong._ He got to his feet but became dizzy and sat back down before he fell over.

Dean heard the commotion and woke up. He saw Sam sitting there, confused, on the edge of the bed. He didn't look good at all. Even in the darkness of the room, Dean could see he was pale. Sam was coughing, groaning and holding his right thumb. _He must have smashed it on something while he was asleep. It must have been one nasty dream._

"Are you ok" asked Dean, startling Sam.

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

Sam let out a deep breath. "I had a nightmare."

"About what?" Dean asked nervously.

"I dreamt," began Sam but stopped talking and moaned_. What is wrong with me? I hurt all over_. It seemed like all the things he had experienced in his dream, were bombarding him now. He shook his right hand again. The throbbing in his thumb was also getting worse.

"Man, what's wrong!" asked Dean. He was scared for his brother all over again.

Sam continued to tell Dean about his dream. "I dreamt that Papa Theodore was standing over me...and he had this box...I looked inside but there was nothing in it. The lid snapped shut." Sam moaned. "I pricked my thumb on that box."

"Ok," said Dean, looking for a little more information.

"Weird huh."

"Yeah," answered Dean. "It's weird." He continued to stare at his brother. He didn't like the way Sam looked and he could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

Sam cleared his throat and walked over to the window to open the curtains. Maybe a little sunshine would make him feel better he thought, but he was looking at Dean and not outside.

Dean shot straight up out of his bed as he looked outside their window. "Sam!"

Sam looked outside and, startled, fell down on his bed. "Oh my God! cried Sam. There, right outside their window, was a carcass of a freshly killed boar. Sam and Dean just stared at it.

"What the..." cried Dean. "We had visitors last night!"

"I don't believe it" said Sam and heard laughter. He shot a look over at Dean, but apparently Dean hadn't heard anything, so he didn't say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 everyone, I hope you are still enjoying it. I want to thank carocali again for all her help and her patient, even though I write her a thousand times. Carol, you're great. Please review everyone. I really want to know what you think.

Chapter 7

A couple of hours later after disposing of the boars head, Sam went in to take a shower. Dean sat at the table waiting for his turn in the bathroom. He was concerned about his brother. _What happened to him?_ Sam finally came out of the shower, looking clean, if nothing else.

"You ok?"

"Yes! I'm ok! How many times are you going to ask me that question!" snapped Sam, towel drying his hair.

"Sorry ok, it's just that you don't look too good." replied Dean, looking him over. "Are you still hurting?"

"Yeah," said Sam, not wanting to talk about it, "but I'm ok. Let's go get something to eat."

Sam quickly got dressed and they made their way to the diner. They sat there several minutes in silence as they ate their breakfast.

"So," said Sam sarcastically, "What are we doing today? Hunting up more spooks? Why bother?. We're never gonna stop them all anyway. I shouldn't even be here."

"Here we go again" said Dean, putting his fork down

"What do you mean by that?" said Sam angrily.

"Sam, something's wrong with you, ok. This sounds like a repeat of two nights ago. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Dean. Will you get off my back! I told you I'm fine," Sam said a little louder than he meant to. A few patrons looked their way.

"No, you're not fine! You haven't been fine since we've got here. You've been looking for a fight. It's not like you." said Dean, trying to work with Sam's logical side. Their conversation halted as Frank came into the diner.

"Hey, guys," said Frank, pulling up a chair and joining them.

"Hey" said Dean, trying to mask his emotions.

"Whatever," said Sam.

"What's going on with him?" Frank asked Dean.

"He got up on the wrong side of the bed." replied Dean trying to deflect the conversation.

"Any side with a boar on it's the wrong side." said Sam, bringing it right back around.

"Oh no," said Frank, feigning concern, "you had a boar's head outside your window, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Dean matter of factly.

"Man, I'm sorry." said Frank, but inside he was rejoicing. Papa's plans were coming along famously and he almost grinned but he remembered where he was. He looked somberly at the brothers. "Well, I got to get out of here. I was just checking in. Call me if you need me," said Frank and left the diner. All he had to do now was wait for his next sign.

After Frank left Dean looked at his brother. He noticed that every few minutes Sam would rub his temples and he cradled his thumb all the time. Dean knew that something was seriously wrong with his brother. He didn't know what, but he had his suspicions. If he was right, he was afraid for his brother's life. _I won't let anything happen to you Sam_. "Why don't we go walking along the edge of the woods and see if we can find anything out about Papa Theodore? We haven't been back since I found you on the ground in that clearing. Maybe it will give us some clues. What do you say?"

"Fine," said Sam and stormed out of the diner. Dean watched him get in the impala and slam the door. He quickly paid for the meal and rushed out after him. Dean shook his head and got into the drivers seat and looked at his brother.

"Don't," Sam said, quickly stopping Dean from asking him what was wrong.

"OK! OK!" Dean was worried. This was two nights ago all over again. He had to find out what was going on. Maybe the woods would provide an answer.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later and parked across the street. Sam grabbed his duffel bag off the seat and jumped out of the car, slamming the door.

"Hey, watch the car!"

Sam shook his head and walked across the street to the edge of the woods. He stopped and stared. He heard a voice. "_OBEY_!" Sam looked at Dean. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?' answered Dean, looking at Sam with a puzzled gaze.

"Nothing," said Sam, "just thought I heard something."

Dean bit his bottom lip nervously. "Look, why don't you let me carry that," he said gesturing toward Sam's duffel bag.

"Why," asked Sam snidely, "do you think I'll shoot you again?"

Dean shook his head and let out an angry breath. "That wasn't you Sam. That was Ellicott controlling you."

"Well, he's not controlling me now." said Sam angrily.

"No, but something's wrong, and I don't like it." 

"I'm fine, let's just go." Dean grabbed Sam's arm. He noticed that Sam continued to shake his right hand in pain.

"Seriously dude, your hand still hurt?" Dean took a closer look at the digit.

Sam sighed, "My thumb feels like it's about to explode." He raised his hand to his head. "So does my head for that matter." The brothers just looked at each other. This was no longer about helping Frank, thought Dean, now he was racing against time to help his brother.

"You want to hear my theory," asked Dean, deciding there was no more fooling around.

"No, not really," answered Sam, knowing it would do no good. Once Dean had something in his head, there was no stopping him.

"I think Papa Theodore has done something to you" stated Dean.

"Papa Theodore," said Sam, "I haven't even seen him and I told you that there's nothing wrong with me." He continued to shake his thumb.

"Yeah there is Sam. Think about it. You don't act this way unless something or someone has messed with your head. And as far as you not seeing Papa Theodore, that's not exactly right either." Dean got closer to Sam to make sure he was looking at him. "Remember, you said that when those two men took you into the woods a couple nights ago, Papa Theodore was waiting there for you. You said he threw some kind of powder in your face."

Sam pressed into his head. "I don't remember what happened two nights ago, but if I did see him I was probably just imagining things. We haven't been able to find him," reminded Sam, "Now let's go see what we can find out." Sam turned to go into the woods but Dean grabbed his arm again.

"You're not going." said Dean.

"What do you mean I'm not going?"

Dean was more forceful this time. "Just what I said. The last time you went in there, I picked you up off the ground. You're staying out here!"

"No I'm not!" said Sam and jerked away from his brother. Sam turned to go into the woods but he got dizzy and stumbled. Dean reached out to steady him and Sam's duffel bag fell to the ground, spilling its contents. There among the weapons, were two dolls. One had Sam's face and the other had Dean's. The dolls were stuck together with a pin that pierced their hearts. The Sam doll also had a pin sticking in its temple and one in its right thumb. Sam and Dean just looked at each other. Sam said angrily, "Looks like somebody left us more than a boar's head last night!"

"Yeah, looks like," answered Dean. Sam picked up the dolls and threw them into the woods.

Sam heard that voice again. "YOU WILL OBEY!" Sam looked at Dean. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything Sam. What is it?" Dean grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing, I guess," said Sam brushing away the nagging voice. "Let's get this over with." He turned toward the woods.

"I said you're not going in there Sam," said Dean and stood in front of him.

"Don't tell me what to do Dean," replied Sam in a low voice, head cocked ready for a fight.

"Sam!"

"Get out of my way Dean," said Sam and shoved past his brother. He walked into the woods.

_Well hell, this is gonna be fun_. "I don't know what you've done to my brother," Dean called aloud to Papa Theodore, knowing he was around somewhere, "I don't know when you could have gotten to him, but you won't have him." Dean followed Sam's trail into the woods.

"Oh, but I will" said Papa Theodore, answering Dean on the win. "I'll have you both. It is only a matter of time."


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8 everyone. I think, after talking to carol, and if I can figure out how, I'm going to change this to a rating of T. I really don't think it's an M, so ya'll bear with me and keep on reviewing. Thanks so much to everyone. I'll post 9 tomorrow.

Chapter 8

Sam and Dean reached the clearing at the same time. Dean decided to go look on the other side. He didn't see Sam grab his head. Dean looked around for a few minutes then said, "I don't see anything over here. What about you?" There was no answer. "Sam?" said Dean and turned around just in time to see Sam fall against a tree. "SAM! Dean dropped the duffel bag and ran to Sam's side. "Sam! Shit, I knew it!"

Sam was grabbing his chest, his eyes wild. "I'm dizzy Dean and I can't breath."

"Ok, easy Sammy." Dean cautiously lowered him to the ground. "I'm going to get the duffel bag, then we're getting the hell out of here." He touched Sam's face gingerly, checking for temperature and pulse. "Just stay here. I'll be right back!"

"I'm not going anywhere," said Sam breathlessly, looking at Dean with a fog. He watched Dean rush back to the bag, and then he heard the voice again. _YOU WILL OBEY! _ Sam shook his head, willing the voice to be gone. He grabbed his temples.

Dean grabbed the duffel bag. He turned to get Sam so they could get out of there. He saw his brother up on one knee, obviously struggling, but the look on Sam's face made Dean's stomach turn. Sam was looking at him like he was a total stranger.

"Sam?" said Dean, slowly approaching his brother. Sam just stared at him, trying to process everything around him. "Are you alright," he called, but still got no answer. "Talk to me."

Sam looked at this stranger coming toward him. He heard the voice again. _He's the one that's been causing you all this pain. Take care of him and the pain will stop._ Sam looked at Dean with a vengeance in his eyes. He saw the stranger that was causing all the pain.

Dean continued to stare at his brother. The look on his face told Dean that he needed to tread very carefully. "Sammy, it's me. It's Dean." He raised both hands, palms out. Sam didn't respond, he just continued to stare at his brother with hatred in his eyes_. How the hell am I going to get to him? _"Sam, listen to me," but Dean was cut off as Sam lunged for him hitting him square in the chest knocking the breath out of him. "SAM," he gasped, but Sam was like a wild thing. He began to choke Dean. Sam was trying to kill him.

Dean knew he had to find a way out of this without killing his brother or being killed. "This is just great," he managed. With a burst of energy, Dean kicked Sam off and scrambled to his feet. Sam responded by rolling over and up, breathing hard. They squared off. Dean tried again, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Sam! Sammy! Come on man! Calm down!" Sam charged at him again, like a bull to the matador. Dean was ready this time and evaded the punch, pushing Sam to the ground, pinning him. "Sam, it's Dean. Snap out of it!" Sam pulled his feet out from under him, launching Dean. He fell hard on his back. A move Dean had taught him. "Damnit Sam, you can't use that move on me," he panted. For a couple of seconds, he couldn't move, because Sam had knocked the wind out of him again. He looked in his brother's direction. There was still no sign of recognition on Sam's face.

Sam walked over to Dean who was still lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Sam," said Dean, "you've got to remember me. Come on dude. Don't you know me?" Dean tried to get up but Sam put his foot on his brother's neck and pressed down. Dean went still. It was no use. Sam was fighting a stranger. He didn't see Dean. Sam pressed down a little harder on his brother's neck. Dean couldn't breath and he was afraid to move. "Sam, please remember," choked out Dean between breaths. Sam kicked Dean on the side of the head, knocking him out.

Papa Theodore walked out of the woods and walked over to where Sam was standing. He looked down at Dean who was lying unconscious on the ground. "Very good my son," he said, "you have done well. Now we'll finish this." He had Sam right where he wanted him. "Soon master soon" said Papa Theodore to the air. He instructed Sam to bring Dean to the clearing where Frank was waiting. Together, Frank and Sam tied Dean to an altar. When they were finished Sam stepped back from the altar.

"Now what?" said Frank, turning to Papa Theodore anxiously.

"Now we wait" replied Papa Theodore. He smiled as he looked at Sam who was staring off into space in a trance.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9 everyone. Things are really getting bad for Dean. Will they be able to escape in time. Will Dean be able to reach his brother before he kills him. Reviews are always appreciated. I hope you all still like it.

Chapter 9

Dean woke up and tried to move but couldn't, then he realized that he was tied to some type of altar. His head was pounding from the blow he took. His eyes came into focus and he saw Frank standing in front of him. "You son of a bitch," he said struggling against the ropes. "You had this planned from the beginning didn't you? There never was a Tyler"

"Oh yes, there was a Tyler," Frank said moving closer to Dean. "He wanted to harm Papa Theodore. I couldn't let that happen. Papa's been too good to me."

Dean shook his head in disgust. "You killed Tyler."

"Yes, he was getting to close." Frank looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"So now you think your gonna kill me, is that it?" said Dean, tightening his jaw. "Well, all I can say is you better make it count the first time man, because I'm not going down without a fight."

"No. I'm not the one who is going to kill you." Frank turned to look at Papa Theodore who was coming out of a cave. Dean watched the man come closer. "He's awake Papa," called Frank.

"Good" said Papa Theodore, making his way toward Dean. He came into Dean, close and whispered in his ear. "You should have stayed away from here."

Dean looked angrily at Papa Theodore. "So, you're Papa Theodore, huh," said Dean, trying to get more information out of the duo. He spied the two dolls made to look like Sam and Dean on the ground near him. "Funny, you don't look like the type of man that would play with dolls."

Frank walked over to Dean and hit him hard across the face, causing him to see stars. "You watch how you talk to him," said Frank with anger in his voice. "He's a good man. He's been good to me."

"Yeah," said Dean sarcastically, "I bet he has. I can just feel the love!" Frank hit Dean across the face again, causing his lip to bleed. Dean spit.

"It's alright Frank," said Papa Theodore in a soothing tone. "Let him have his say."

"Where is my brother you freak? What have you done to him?"

The man smiled and Dean got the chills. "Your brother belongs to me," replied Papa Theodore.

Anger filled Dean's voice. "No! He doesn't belong to you. My brother doesn't know what he's doing. You messed with him. Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon" said Papa Theodore menacingly. "Why? Are you worried? You should be you know. He is the one who will kill you!"

"He wouldn't do that." said Dean tentatively, but he was getting worried. He remembered the fight.

"Well of course, he would," said Papa Theodore knowingly. "It won't be the first time that he tried to kill you, now would it?" He glared at Dean.

Dean was stunned at the comment. "That wasn't Sam," said Dean, "he was being controlled by Ellicott."

"Well, now he's being controlled by me." said Papa Theodore. He turned to look at Frank who was taking the whole scene in.

"How did you know about that?" questioned Dean.

"It doesn't matter how," he said, dismissing Dean, "what matters is that I control Sam and you will die at his hands and then he will kill himself."

Dean shook his head. "Leave my brother alone. He's not part of this. It's me who you want. It's not going to happen."

Papa Theodore looked at Dean and enjoyed the spirit of the game. He chided Dean. "Yes it will. Your brother doesn't even know who you are. As a matter of fact, he thinks you're his enemy, the one causing all his pain."

"You're crazy! You son of a...!" Frank hit him again.

"Enough!" said Papa Theodore to Frank who was shaking with anger toward Dean's outrage. "It's time! The sacrifice has been prepared."

"I'm not a sacrifice, you freak." said Dean and began to struggle against his ropes again.

Papa Theodore laughed and went back over to the cave. "Come, it's time" he said, reaching his hand forward toward the opening. Sam obeyed, walking steadily toward Papa Theodore.

Dean turned his head to look at his brother. "Sam," he yelled but Sam didn't hear him. He was in some type of trance. He looked at Dean but didn't recognize him.

"Now Sam, do you see that man?"

Sam looked over at Dean. "Yes."

"That's the man that has been causing you all your trouble." Instinctively, Sam grabbed his head.

"Sam, don't listen to him!" said Dean but it was no use. Sam still didn't recognize him.

Papa Theodore continued. "It's because of him," he said pointing at Dean. "He's causing all your pain. All the headaches you've been having, he's the one that is doing this to you. If you kill him, it will all stop and you'll be ok." Sam looked to Papa Theodore, begging the pain to stop in his head with his glance.

Dean knew he was in trouble and his brother was in real pain. He had to continue to try and get through to him. "Sam, it's not true" said Dean, "he's lying to you! I'm here to help you, and protect you. It's me Sam! It's Dean! You've got to fight it!"

Papa Theodore shook his head and said to Sam. "See how he lies? That's not your brother. That's not Dean. _He_ killed Dean!" said Papa Theodore striking to the bone. "Dean was trying to help you, and _he_ killed him. Now you have to kill him! For revenge."

"What!" Dean shouted, not believing where this was going. "Dude, you're crazy!" Frank hit him in the stomach and Dean doubled over in pain.

Those words rung true with Sam. "You killed my brother," he said, turning toward Dean with fury in his eyes. "I'll kill you for that!"

"Sam, Jesus, will you listen to me! I did not kill your brother! I _am_ your brother!" said Dean, starting to get annoyed at how this was going. _How am I going to snap him out of this?_

"He's lying to you Sam" said Papa Theodore, coaxing him even further. His words were weaving a spell. "You know what your brother looks like don't you?" Sam blinked at the man in front of him. "Is that him?" Sam looked at Dean but saw an unfamiliar face.

"No, it's not" he said.

"Come _on_ Sammy!" said Dean and began to struggle against his ropes again. Sam walked over to Dean and hit him hard across the face.

"I will kill you for what you did to my brother!" Frank and Papa Theodore smiled and left Sam to finish the task at hand. Sam grabbed a large hunting knife and walked toward his brother.

Dean was relieved to see them go, but panicked as his brother grabbed the knife. "Sammy. Remember, I came to your apartment. I wanted you to help me find dad because he was missing. I met Jessica," he paused to recall that moment in his head. "I thought she was hot! Her blonde hair flowing and those legs…"

A flicker of recognition went across Sam's face. "Jess?"

Dean jumped at the breakthrough. "Yes, Jess. Remember she was wearing that shirt with the smurfs on it. I joked about how she was way out of your league." Sam backed off a little, confusion on his face. Dean knew it was working and continued, "We left to go find dad. We fought the woman in white. You said I smelled like a toilet. We got dad's journal." Dean could see the wheels turning in his brother's head, trying to process the information. "He left us coordinates and I wanted you to go with me but you had the interview, so I took you home, remember? How would a stranger know that Sam!"

"I went back to the apartment," said Sam, piecing it together. He lowered the knife in his hand.

"Yeah," said Dean, breathing easier, "that's right."

"I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes," said Sam, remembering the night. "I felt something drip on my head. I opened my eyes and Jess was on the ceiling." Sam looked at Dean.

"That's right" said Dean. He looked to see if his brother recognized him yet, but he didn't. "Sam, how would I know all that if I wasn't Dean? Come on!" Sam stared at Dean and then walked over to the fire that Papa Theodore had started. He looked around for a branch and lit the end of it. He walked back over to Dean who was thinking that he shouldn't have reminded Sam of that particular event, especially when there was a fire so near. "What are you doing with that," asked Dean as he looked at the branch coming in his direction.

"Not only did you kill my brother, but you also killed Jess!" said Sam. He held the branch close to Dean's face. Dean shrank back against the altar that he was tied to. He felt the heat from the flame of the branch. "I want you to know how Jess felt when she was burning you son of a bitch!" shouted Sam.

"Shit," said Dean, "Sam! I did _not_ kill Jessica! I did _not_ kill your brother! I _am_ your brother! _I am Dean!_ Look at me Sam!" cried Dean.

"I am looking at you!" said Sam, inching the branch closer to him.

"No you're not!" said Dean frantically, "you're looking at who you think I am! You're looking at who Papa Theodore wants you to see! I need you to focus, Sam! Like with the nightmares, you need to focus. Listen to my voice if you can't see my real face!" Sam cocked his head to one side and Dean thought he saw a slight hint of recognition, but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"No!" shouted Sam, snapping out of whatever shell Dean had broken through, "you're not my brother! You killed him! You killed Jessica! Now I'm going to kill you!" He dropped the branch and started looking for the knife. He spotted it by the fire and ran over to get it. 

Dean fought frantically to free himself. It was now or never. With a final rip, he got the ropes loose. He looked to Sam who had picked up the knife and got up. Sam lunged for him, knife out. Dean hit Sam square in the mouth snapping his head back. Sam fell. The knife flew from his hand and Dean pinned him down to the ground. "Sammy, listen to me!" pleaded Dean. "It's me, I'm Dean! Remember Sam!" Sam began to struggle but Dean had him. He realized that the branch was near him. _It worked for Indiana Jones_. He picked it up and waved it near Sam's face. Sam tried to cry out. "Look at me Sam! I saved you from the fire. Remember! Listen to my voice, focus! SAM!"

Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. He tasted blood in his mouth. Dean could see the transformation in his brother's face as Sam came around. "Dean!"

Dean threw the branch down. He let out a relieved breath. "Are you ok!"

"I think so," replied Sam, not really sure. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Dean.

"I remember we were sitting on your bed in the motel room trying to decide where to look next for Papa Theodore." His eyes squinted trying to remember the details. "I had a headache and I could hardly keep my eyes opened, so I went to bed."

"That's it," asked Dean, astonished. "That's all you remember?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you just tried to _kill_ me. And you're damn lucky you didn't, because there are plenty of fine chicks…"

"What? Again," Sam interrupted his brother's love affair with himself. "Dean what the hell happened and by the way, will you please get off me? I can't feel my fingers or my toes." said Sam.

"What?" said Dean. He looked down and noticed that he still had Sam pinned to the ground. "Oh, sorry." He helped Sam to his feet. Sam felt his lip swell and he wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. Dean leaned in and took a look at the flesh wound, deciding it didn't need any additional attention.

"Why did you hit me?" Dean filled him in on everything that had happened from the time Sam fell asleep in the room, to him trying to slice and dice him at the altar.

Sam listened to the story, digesting what had happened. "I want to find this guy Dean."

"Yeah, me too," answered Dean. He looked at his brother. "Are you gonna be able to handle this? I need to know you are with me and you've got my back."

"Yeah, I'll handle it!" said Sam angrily.

"You sure, cause dude, If you try to kill me again, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Dean pushed him away, letting him know that he trusted him.

Sam laughed. _Only Dean_. "I'm ok man," he said confidently. Dean looked at his brother and for the first time since this whole thing started, he knew that Sam meant it. Papa Theodore had better watch out, Sam was out for blood, and Dean was right there with him.

There would be hell to pay.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. It looks like there right back in trouble again. I hope you all like it. There's only one more chapter of this story but watch for the sequel.. It's called Voodoo 2, Papa Theodore returns. Thanks so much, for everyone who reads. I really appreciate it. Sheila

Chapter 10

Sam and Dean reached the clearing and Dean's car was parked where he had left it. "Well, at least they didn't mess with my car," he announced to Sam as they jogged across the street to get in.

"Where to" said Sam adjusting his long legs in the passenger seat. "We don't know where Papa Theodore lives."

"No, but we know where Frank lives." They looked at each other and Dean hit the gas pedal on his way to Frank's house. After the short drive, they thought it best to park a block away and use the sneak attack. The Winchesters got out of the car and hid their guns in their pants. They didn't need rock salt for this; good old fashion bullets would do the trick.

They approached Frank's door, looking about cautiously. Dean was on one side and Sam on the other, guns drawn. Dean looked at Sam and he nodded an understanding. Dean kicked in the door and went inside. For an instant, Dean saw one of the men that had taken Sam to the woods that first night. Dean swung the gun in his direction but wasn't quick enough. The man, in one quick motion, knocked the gun out of Dean's hand and pointed it at Dean's head. Dean, knowing he was beaten, froze slowly and put his hands up.

"OK! OK!" said Dean as he looked up at this guy. He was huge. He looked to be about 6 ft. 4 in. and he was full of muscles. The man spun Dean around, grabbed the back of his jacket, and pointed his gun at the base of Dean's skull. He looked around for Sam. _Where is he?_ The other man from the clearing came from a different direction and stood in front of Dean. He smiled and hit Dean in the stomach, hard. The first man held Dean up by his jacket, not letting him fall to the ground.

Sam came in behind the second guy and put the cold steel against the base of his neck. It was his turn to freeze. "Drop the gun," commanded Sam to the guy that had Dean.

He smirked at his demand. "You first," said the guy that had his gun pointed at Dean.

"I said drop it," said Sam and cocked his gun, inching his way closer. Dean's captor cocked his gun also.

"Bet I'll pull my trigger first,' he said wryly and looked at Sam. "It's your choice."

"Alright, alright!" Sam said dropped his gun. The guy that Sam had pointed his gun at jabbed him hard in the ribs with his elbow and Sam fell.

"Sam," cried Dean, always the protector, but the first guy hit him again. The two men shoved Sam and Dean into the kitchen and over to some chairs.

"Sit! Down!" The men roughly threw them into the chairs and tied their hands to the arms of the chairs.

"Well this was a great idea Dean!"

Dean looked back at Sam. "Not now Sam!"

Frank came in a few minutes later. He looked at the brothers with disgust and turned his attention to Sam. "I'm very disappointed in you," he said, circling the young man. "Your will is strong but it doesn't matter, the master will have his sacrifice."

"I won't kill my brother," screamed Sam struggling against the binds.

"Oh, but you will. Papa will see to it."

"Lighten up Franky my boy. You're way too intense." said Dean sarcastically, trying to distract him. This earned him a slap across the face. Frank changed his gaze to the men standing behind Sam and Dean.

"Papa Theodore wants us to bring them to him. I'll be back." He abruptly left the kitchen on a mission. When he returned, he had a syringe in his hand. He looked to one of the men. "I need his arm." said Frank indicating Dean. The man grabbed Dean and untied one of his arms.

Dean struggled. "Frank, what are you doing?" The guy grabbed Dean around the neck with one arm and held Dean's other arm down for Frank. Frank inserted the syringe into Dean's arm. Dean struggled from the drug and looked to Sam before he fell unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" asked Sam looking nervously at his brother. Sam tried to break free from the restraints, but the man just pushed him to let him know there was no use.

"I just gave him something to knock him out so he won't fight while we move him," said Frank putting the syringe on the countertop. "It's not for _me_ to harm him." He turned back and looked at Sam. "Now, what are we going to do with you? I know!" Frank smiled at Sam. His stomach dropped as he suspected what was coming. Frank walked over to his cabinet and got a canister down. He brought it over to the table where the Winchesters were tied. Sam tried to struggle again. "Remember this," he asked Sam, grinning. He opened the canister and Sam saw the same powder that Papa Theodore used on him in the woods.

Sam shook his head. "I will _not _kill my brother! It's not going to happen!"

Frank laughed, enjoying the fear in the young man's eyes. Without hesitation, he threw the powder in Sam's face. "Wanna bet?"

Sam started gasping for breath. He held onto consciousness as long as he could. He glanced at his brother, lying limp in the chair. "No. Dean…," and then he passed out.

"Let's get them out of here. Papa is waiting." One of the men grabbed Dean gruffly and hoisted him from the chair. The other held Sam with more care. They couldn't damage Papa's prize. They dragged them out to a van parked in Franks garage and drove to Papa Theodore's for the final sacrifice.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, everyone, here's the end. I really hoped you liked it. It's not the end of the story though, Papa returns in Voodoo 2 to wreck more havoc on our boys lives. Please keep watching. I'll have Chapter 1 of the sequel soon.

Chapter 11

Dean woke up again on the familiar stone altar. He blinked his eyes a few times to come into focus. He also noticed his arms and legs were tied down. _Great!_ He frantically looked around for any sign of Sam, but his eyes fell to Frank and Papa Theodore standing by him. "Oh, come on! What is with you people," he sighed as he pulled against the ropes.

"The master will have his sacrifice," said Papa Theodore clearly.

"Let me tell you where your master can go!" said Dean angrily. Frank slapped him hard across the face.

"Dude, I swear if you hit me one more friggin time, I will..." Frank hit him again just to insight Dean.

"You will what," Frank sneered, getting into Dean's face, "you're not going to do anything." He turned and walked from him to Papa Theodore

"Temper, temper," called Papa Theodore in a haunting voice.

"Where's my brother, you freak," cried Dean. On cue, Sam walked to Papa's side, staring into space.

"Sam! Damnit, not again." Sam did not acknowledge Dean's ranting.

Papa Theodore whispered in Sam's ear. "He escaped Sam, but we captured him for you again." A slight smile appeared on Sam's lips. "He killed your brother, he killed your girlfriend. This will be over as soon as you kill him." Papa pointed to Dean who continued to try and break free from the ropes. "We will stay right here until you do. We don't want him to get away again, now do we?" Frank moved cautiously to Papa's side.

"No." said Sam approaching Dean slowly, "we don't." Sam's eyes were filled with rage. "You killed my brother," Sam spat at Dean, picking up the dagger from the altar. Papa Theodore and Frank stepped back and grinned.

Dean could see the end was near. He tried one more time to get through to his brother. "Sam, Sammy, don't do this man! LOOK AT ME!" Sam just stared at him and got a better grasp on the dagger. A few feet back, Papa Theodore sighed as he realized the master would be pleased, finally getting his sacrifices. "I meant what I said dude. If you try to kill me again, I will kick your ass!" _I can't believe my own brother is going to kill me!_

Sam hit him hard across the face. "Shut up," he said to Dean and raised the dagger above his throat.

"Sam! No," yelled Dean and tried to pull back from the impending blow. It was no use.

Sam's eyes suddenly changed and he looked at his brother, bending to whisper in Dean's ear. "I'm ok!"

Dean shot Sam a look. _He's ok_. Dean let out a breath. He just had to play along. He gave Sam a slight nod. Sam, in full zombie mode, raised his hand yet again and hit Dean. The look that Dean had on his face told Sam that he was more than pissed at that extra blow. "I will kill you for what you did to my brother!"

"I didn't do anything Sam, I _am_ your brother," Dean cried continuing the façade.

"No you're not! This will end right now," said Sam and raised the dagger. Dean hoped he read his brother right.

"Sam! NO," yelled Dean as Sam brought the dagger down and cut the ropes from his hands in one rapid motion. Before Frank or Papa Theodore could react, Sam had cut the ropes from Dean's feet as well. Dean shot up with lightning speed and ran around to stand by his brother.

"No! The master will have his sacrifices," shouted Papa Theodore. He and Frank charged at Sam and Dean. For once in his life Sam was glad for the training that he had gotten from his father while growing up.

"I told you, I will _not_ kill my brother," shouted Sam as he hit Papa Theodore hard in the face, rendering him unconscious. The priest fell to the ground but Sam jumped on top and kept hitting him.

Dean knocked Frank out easily and looked over at Sam. He took off running towards his brother as he watched him pummel the lifeless man. "Sam!" He grabbed Sam and pulled him off Papa Theodore. "Hey, whoa tiger!" Sam continued to struggle to get back to Papa Theodore. Dean shook him, breaking him from his anger. "Stop it!" Sam finally stopped struggling and looked at his brother. "Man, are you ok?"

"Yeah," answered Sam, "I am now," wiping sweat from his brow. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Good," said Dean and without warning hit Sam square in the face. Sam stumbled back and looked at his brother in shock.

"What the hell did you do that for," asked Sam feeling his upper lip swell and the taste of blood invade his mouth.

"I owed you one for the extra hits on the altar," said Dean. "What the hell was that Sammy?"

Sam looked at his brother and smiled. "It's called method acting. I had to get into the part you know."

"Don't you ever do that again, I mean any of it. Don't go zombie on me and don't you _ever_ hit me or I will kick your ass. Hear me?"

"Deal," said Sam laughing at how quickly his brother could recoup from a life and death situation.

A short time later, the police came and arrested Frank and Papa Theodore. The boys explained the situation and what the evil doers had done, including the murder of Frank's friend Tyler, the reporter. After taking everyone's statements, they drove Sam and Dean back to the impala, telling them they may be asked to testify at a later date.

"At least the car is still in good shape," remarked Dean, looking at his brother's swollen lip and the cuts and scrapes on own his face. Sam just laughed. "And you know what else," asked Dean.

"What?"

"The chicks may be wild around here, but I really hate this town!"

"Me too," agreed Sam, trying to get himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

Dean turned the music up, which annoyed Sam to no end, and drove away, glad to leave New Orleans behind as they headed for their next job.

The End


End file.
